Goodbye
by Hibisha
Summary: A series of one shots. OC submission closed for a while.
1. Goodbye by Avril Lavigne

Hibisha: I just finished another story!...

My other best friend: Let me guess? Heather and Shirou

Hibisha: Nope!

Everyone: WHAT!

Hibisha: You'll see who it is as soon as you read it...I don not own Inazuma Eleven. Or the song.

* * *

><p><strong>"Goodbye (Avril Lavigne)"<strong>

Madison Harp picked up a picture off of her dresser. A smiling couple stared back at her. Her red hair glinted in the sun, in total contrast of his peroxide blond hair. His arm was around her shoulders and she was resting her head against his chest. She looked around in her room. Everything was packed and ready to go. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Why? Why did this keep happening to her? Every time she found love, it was snatched away from her. _Goenji_, she thought painfully, feeling as if her heart were about to explode. She had to leave him behind...she didn't want to go. She wanted to hide. Hide away from her troubles. Oh she didn't even have the guts to tell him yet. How could she? After all they had been through, it just couldn't be that they were meant to end like this! She picked up her phone. There was no point in hiding it from him now...she was going to leave in less than three hours. Again the thought of leaving him hit her like an earthquake. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them off. Cuz the pain of what she was about to do was unbearable if she kept it in. It was time to say goodbye. And leave him and die on the inside.

_**Goodbye, my love**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**Can't hide**_

_**Can't hide what has come.**_

_**I have to go, I have to go, I have to go**_

_**And leave you alone**_

"Goenji?' she spoke quietly into the phone.

"Madi?" a voice asked, "What's wrong? You sound as if you've got a cold." The concern in his voice only tore her up inside even more. She felt her cheeks moisten with a fresh out-burst of tears.

"I have to talk to you." she said, trying to keep her voice steady, "Can you come to pick me up? Now?" She grabbed a tissue and wiped her cheeks.

"Sure!" he said, cheerfully, "I have big news to tell you anyways so listen up. Alicia-" Madison clicked her cellphone off. Just thinking about the fact of leaving Goenji alone in Alicia's hands was enough to make her bawl like a baby. But she didn't. Because she had work to do. She had to somehow explain that she loved him. No matter how far away from each other they were, she would always love him. She had to let him know that before she left. Left Japan for good. Left to go back to her bitching little home-town in America.

_**But always know, always know, always know**_

_**That I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Oh**_

She closed her eyes and visualized his brown eyes. His warm brown eyes. Eyes that reminded her of dark chocolate and anybody who knew her knew she loved chocolate. Every time she had looked into those eyes, they had been full of emotion and so compassionate...about her...and now...it was all going down. But now it was time to say goodbye to those eyes. Goodbye to their owner as well. Madison slammed her fist into the wall. No! It wasn't fair! She thought about her cousin, Heather, who had to say goodbye to Shirou Fubuki, her first true love. They both had to go their separate ways. Heather was in Malibu, where she was waiting for Madison's arrival. Shirou had gone back to Hokkaido. _Is this how she felt?_ Madison thought, painfully,_ When she had to leave Shirou? Is this what I had advised her to get over? If that's true, how can I expect her to follow my advice when me, myself can't? _She closed her eyes and saw his face again. _Goodbye. _she thought, the word tasted bitter in her mouth _I hope you're fine without me... _Madison started when she heard her mom's voice.

"Madi!' her mom hollered, "Someone's here to see you." Madison grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears. She grabbed her jacket and flew downstairs. There waiting, leaning against the doorway was Goenji

_**Goodbye, brown eyes**_

_**Goodbye for now**_

_**Goodbye, sunshine**_

_**Take care of yourself**_

"Hi." he said smiling at her. His face changed expressions as soon as he looked at her, "What's wrong Madi?" It took all of Madison's self-control to keep her self from crying. She had to end this. Now. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car.

"Lets go for a short ride." she said. She couldn't say it in front of her parents...noway! He silently slid behind te wheel and began to dive. The silence between them was defeaning.

"Madi?" Goenji's voice was stiff, "Before you say anything...you're not trying to breakup up with me are you?" Madison looked at him wondrously. His hands were clenching the steering wheel so hard, she was surprised it didn't break.

"N-no." she stammered, "I just-I-I just wa-wa-wanted to t-tell you that I'm...we're moving. To Malibu. Today. In two hours." She didn't want to beat around the bush so she came straight out with it. Gouenji slammed the brakes so hard that the car screeched to a stop. He turned to look at her in utmost horror.

"No.." he whispered. She nodded, tears forming in her baby blue eyes again. He just stared at her, pale faced and unmoving.

"Please don't be mad at me." she begged, sobbing softly. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he whispered, drawing her close to hug her. (A/N: I am a sappy writer. I'm ashamed of this fact too.)

"Cu-cuz I didn't tell you sooner." she wailed. She felt his arms tighten around her. (A/N: Get ready for fluff people!) She could feel his breath hot on her neck. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay. Here. With him forever.

"That doesn't matter." he whispered to her, "Calm down Madi." But she couldn't. She could only see the days without him looming ahead of her. It was just too painful.

"It does matter! I don't want to go! I-I love you!" she burst out.

"Why are you leaving?" Madison could tell he was trying hard to control himself but the pain was obvious in his voice. It tore her up inside and sent her heart into pure agony.

_**I have to go, I have to go, I have to go**_

_**And leave you alone**_

_**But always know, always know, always know**_

_**That I love you so, I love you so, oh.**_

_**I love you so.**_

_**Oh**_

"Goenji..." she whispered, burring herself deeper into his chest. He stroked her back, not saying anything which just increased her pain. He gently lifted her chin with his finger.

"Madison." he said, his voice soft but firm "Look at me in the eyes." She raised her watery blue eyes to his warm brown ones.

"Don't cry." he said softly, "Come on Madi." She sniffled a couple of timed before stopping.. Their gazes were locked with each other. Finally Madison couldn't take it anymore and she hugged Gouenji so hard that started having trouble breathing. But he lifted her chin and lowered his face to meet hers. She kissed him back eagerly, knowing this was probably the last time they were kissing each other. His hands ran up and down her back while her hand clutched his hair. His tongue ran over her lower lip, looking for askance. She hesitated for a moment before parting her lips so that he could explore her mouth. It was sheer bliss. (A/N: I can't believe I just made them French! Ewww...! That was so gross!) They finally drew back gasping for air. Madison rested her head against his chest and he rested his head on hers, stroking her hair.

_**La lullaby. Distract me with your eyes.**_

_**La lullaby. la lullaby. Help me sleep tonight.**_

_**La lullaby (la lullaby, la lullaby)**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**And leave you alone**_

"Madison,' Goenji said quietly, "I love you K? No matter what happens or how far we end up being from each other but know this. I'll never stop loving you. (A/N: I think I'm gonna cry.) Madison gazed into his eyes. She could see fire burning in there. She hugged him tighter than ever.

"I love you too." she whispered, "You have no clue how relieved those words make me feel." He smiled.

"If its anything like knowing the fact that you love me then yes, I do know." Madison buried herself deeper in his chest.

"Shut up" she mumbled. Hugged her back.

"I should get you home." he said softly. She nodded, stilll burring in his chest. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay here. With him. For now and forever. Goenji kept his arm around Madison and she rested her head on his shoulder. As soon as she got home, she jumped out of the car and gave him a watery smile.

"I'll call as soon as I reach Malibu and then she disappeared into her house.

_**But always know, always know, always know**_

_**That I love you so**_

_**I love you so (Goodby Lullaby)**_

_**I love you so (Goodbye Lullaby)**_

_**I love you so (Goodbye Lullaby)**_

_**I love you so (Goodbye Lullaby)**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

**Two Hours Later:**

"Bye Madi." Goenji murmured into her ear. Remember, call as soon as you get to Malibu." She nodded.

"I will." Picking up her suitcase, she began to walk towards her gate. But before entering, she turned to face him and waved her hand.

"Bye Goenji!" she yelled, "Don't forget about me." _How can I? _Goenji thought, watching the red-headed figure until she disappeared from view, _And I swear, we'll meet again. But for now, its goodbye._

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Anybody have a tissue<p>

My other best friend: You actually wrote a story without Heather or Elena in it. Except for the part which you added about her going to Malibu.

Hibisha: Two lovers are being torn apart and this is what you think of?

My other best friend: Sheesh! The story sure has gotten someone touchy..

Hibisha: Its so sweet!

Stryker (sweat dropped) : Nuts...anyways, plz review.

Hibisha: Almost forgot! People, I'm gathering OCs...fill in the form below and submit...

**Name: ?**

**Appearance: ?**

**School: ?**

**Crush: ?**

**And the song you wish to put: (plz avoid repeating songs. The plot gets boring then.)**

Hibisha: Thank you! You can take any character cuz every song is a different strory...so plz review.


	2. Smile By Avril Lavigne

Hibisha: This request id from Zcyler! He said 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne so here goes...I don't own Inazuma eleven or the Kazuo twins.

My other best friend: I hate it when you start a new story without completing the last...what about 'Forbidden Force' and more importantly 'Keeping Secrets'

Hibisha: Keeping secrets has only two chapters left and as for forbidden force...I have writers block...

Stryker: On with the fic..

Hibisha: Where is the cast?

Stryker: Hiding...

Hibisha: eeps...

* * *

><p><strong>"Smile"<strong>

"Hello!"

Haruna Otonashi looked up to see a pair of twins standing there. But this time it wasn't the Fubuki twins. It were the two newest recruits in school, Taiki & Takuya Kazuo. They had quickly earned a reputation as two of the cutest guys in school with their ear length spiky dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights and ocean blue eyes. The Fubuki twins excluded of course and Burn and Gazelle. They both wore goggles but unlike her brother Kidou, they wore them on their forehead. Takuya was the sweeter twin, like Shirou, always happy and jolly while Taiki was a lot like Atsuya...cold, and callous. Sometimes it was hard to tell each other apart but the goggles helped. Takuya had blue goggles while Taiki had red. Haruna expected that she had some sort of a crush on Taiki considering she always felt floaty near him. A feeling she couldn't explain. But like Heather, her best friend said, who could explain love? She stared at Taiki's face. Ever-frowning as ever. _Why doesn't he ever smile?_ she wondered to herself.

_**Smile, smile**_

_**Come on baby, just smile**_

_**Come on, baby just smile**_

_**Come on, baby just**_

"Have you seen Kidou?" Takuya asked. Haruna shook her head.

"Damn!" Takai cursed. He was rarely not cursing and he was always in a bad mood. She frowned.

"No need to be rude about it." she snapped and immediately regretted it. His face turned red

"What did you say?" he bellowed at her. She cringed. Fortunately, Takuya came to her rescue.

"You are being rude Taiki." he said, "You shouldn't be cursing around." _That's right! _she thought angrily _He shouldn't! _She may have a crush on him but that didn't mean she was ready to put up with his attitude. It was one part of him she couuld definately do without.

"Pft!" Haruna looked around to see the Fubuki twins standing there. Although the Kazuos were cute, there were still no match for the Fubukis (no offence Zcyler).

"Wanna play soccer?" Shirou asked Takuya. Takuya nodded. Taiki smirked.

"I'm the best there is." he bragged. Atsuya raised an eyebrow.

"You talk big but can you back that up?" he challenged. At that exact moment, a blond torpedo whizzed past Haruna, straight at Atsuya. Atsuya sighed and stuck out his hand just before it hit him. Elena Carter, a blonde blue eyed girl fell backwards, rubbing her nose. Her best friend and duplicate, Heather Bell, followed her. Heather and Elena were the reason why Shirou and Atsuya were not available to date...All their relationship was messed up. Heather and Atsuya pretended they couldn't care less what happened to their partner but as soon the chips were down, they'd rush in and sort every thing out.

"Soccer? Again?" Heather complained, "You guys said we were going to watch Killer Zone 4!" Shirou smiled at her.

"We are...after the match."

"Soccer...what a sick game." Elena muttered. Haruna had no choice but to agree as she watched Taiki walk away, arguing with Atsuya.

"Yeah...I just can't figure out what's so great about it..." Haruna added.

_**You and your bad moods**_

_**You and your attitude**_

_**It's something I can live without**_

_**You and your black green**_

_**You and your sick game**_

_**That I can never figure out**_

Haruna walked home making up her mind as she went. Taiki and misery or no Taiki and happiness but emptiness? It was 10:00 pm when the guys finally quit playing and Haruna was left to explain to a pair of shocked Fubuki twins that their girl friends had said either they choose soccer or them. She looked around her. The town was brightly lit. Everything was so beautiful...

_I don't want him._ Haruna realized with a start _I don't want someone to keep telling me its raining...no its sunny and I plan to enjoy the sunshine._

_Does it hurt his cheeks?_ she wondered silently, _Does it hurt when he has to show his dimples? _That dude was nothing but a party pooper and a kill joy...a born bad boy..he was worse than Atsuya! It was like he was a vamprire and the world's hapiness was his blood. Then she saw a familiar person walking in front of her.

"Taiki!" she yelled without thinking but then quickly shut up...but the damage was already done...

_**Now I'm walking through the city**_

_**Everything is pretty, I lightened the load**_

_**I'm lettin' you know that suddenly it's sunny**_

_**I'm finding that I'm runnin' from you, from you, from you**_

_**Does it hurt when ya smile?**_

_**You're a kill joy, bad boy**_

_**Sippin' all your blood to the world**_

"Haruna" he greeted he with a slight nod of his head. Somewhere in the distance she could hear music..._Come on! _she urged him _Smile, smirk...anything!I know it isn't the way you roll but...it isn't going to kill you!_

Haruna could see everything the dude was thinking...he had cool hair, he had just come back form soccer practice so his body was glistening with sweat. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him...except his smile...

He was just so laid back and uncaring and relaxed...a little too relaxed...it would be his downfall that would be... Plus all his friends were just like him...Atsuya was a big example...Has a kind of guy that girls normally stayed away from..._As should I..._ Haruna thought wryly...

_**Just pretend for a while like music's gonna getcha**_

_**Yeah, I know it really isn't you style**_

_**But it isn't gonna kill ya to smile, smile**_

_**Come on, baby just smile, come on, baby just**_

_**You and your cool hair, lookin' through a missta**_

_**So laid back that ya fallen down**_

_**You and your weird friends, fun that just don't end**_

_**Remind me not to come around, yeah**_

"Going home?" he asked with a nod towards where she was headed. She nodded. The city was so breath takingly beautiful. All the houses were covered by lights because Christmas was on its way...

"So where do you live?" Haruna looked at Taiki.

"North."

"Me too." he said, with a nod, "Wanna walk together?" she nodded and they both made their way towards their respective homes. Again Haruna's previous questions flashed through her mind...

_**Now I'm walking through the city**_

_**Everything is pretty, I lightened the load**_

_**I'm lettin' you know that suddenly it's sunny**_

_**I'm finding that I'm runnin' from you, from you, from you**_

_**Does it hurt when ya smile?**_

_**You're a kill joy, bad boy**_

_**Sippin' all your blood to the world**_

"Just wanna know, do you ever smile?" she asked suddenly stopping. He looked at her cooly.

"Why?" he countered. She frowned.

"Well, ever since I've met you've never smiled." she accused.

"What makes you think I don't smile?

"Well, I've never seen you..." she said skeptically.

"Well...just because I don't smile in front of you doesn't mean that I don't smile...he shot back.

"Why not?" she demanded

"well, " he blushed, "well...its well...I just..uhh...like...you."

"What?" Maybe she had heard wrong cuz there was no way he could like her.

"Uh-huh..." he said, "I was just too shy to admit it..."

"I like you too!" Haruna exclaimed and then shut up. Tool late.

"Really? he asked. She nodded, pink all over. He suddenly smiled. His first smile.

"That's great! Listen...do you want to go to a movie with me or something?"

_**Just pretend for a while like music's gonna getcha**_

_**Yeah, I know it really isn't your style**_

_**But it isn't gonna kill ya to smile**_

_**Isn't gonna kill ya to smile, isn't gonna kill ya to smile**_

_**Come on, baby, just**_

_**Come on, baby, just**_

_**Come on, baby, just**_

_**Come on, baby, just smile**_

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Not bad, if I do say so my self...<p>

My other best friend: ...

Stryker: SARUKA!

Hibisha: Get over him! Any guy who actually says he has to choose between you and two other girls obviously doesn't deserve you! Can any of the readers plz explain this to her?

My other best friend: And plz review...

Hibisha: By the way guys, Zonex says I should continue Goodbye in anther story...what do you guys think? Keep sending in OCs people.

Zonex: I will choose which ones to write about! ^^ Good luck. And make it interesting. I hate lame songs.


	3. Pretending By Glee Cast

Hibisha: here comes the third chapter!

Burn: This nincompoop is actually gonna write about all the OCs.

Hibisha: What! I just don't have the heart to say no to anybody.

Gazelle: You have a black abyss for a heart Hibisha!

Stryker: LOL! Princess Hibisha being struck down.

Hibisha: At least I don't have to carry the curse of the point 5!

My other best friend: Whats this about a curse?

Hibisha: Stryker called one of my friend's a point 5 and now no matter what she does, she always gets a point 5 mark less than me...or about 8 to 9 marks.

Stryker: You're god-damned friend put a curse on me!

Hibisha: Don't say that! (looks around) only God knows what else he might do!

Shirou: In with the fic! This entry was submitted by **NekoKeira-chan. **Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"Pretending (By Glee Cast)<strong>

Heather Bell walked up to her best friend/boyfriend Shirou Fubuki. He had just finished up with soccer practice, and as one of the managers of the team, Heather had to be there. She was followed by a girl with long, lavender hair which was dead straight from the top and grew into full curls at the bottom and reaches her knees. She had violet eyes, fair skin and to Shirou's amazement, she was only 1.47 meters. She wore a short, flowing, white dress with pink trimmings. Shirou raised his eyebrow.

"This is Koyouri Mimami." Heather answered his unasked question and introduced her to the rest of the team which lay sprawled on the ground, sweating. Heather personally thought that the training was a pieace of cake but then again she had Shirou, Atsuya, Burn and Gazelle as her personal trainers. More like personal torturers. If that didn't hurt, nothing did. Even now those four were not even breaking into sweat.

"Hi." Koyouri said, bowing slightly, "I'm new here and..." she suddenly blushed and looked down. Heather laughed.

"Did I mention she was shy?" she said, nudging Koyouri in the ribs who stumbled slightly.

"Hi yo-yo!" Heather and the rest looked at Kazemaru. The green-ette raised his hand and waved at the girl. Heather expected Koyouri to smile or do anything...what she didn't expect was her to give him a slight nod and turn around before walking away.

**Koyouri's P.O.V:**

I could feel my heart racing as I looked at him. GOD! He was so cute! I thought about our recent friendship and felt tears sting my eyes...why was he so blind? But I wiped her tears away and willed myself to be strong. Well, if he didn't see it today, he'd see it tomorrow! I closed my eyes and envisioned his perfectly structured face...God! I had it BAD!

**Face to face and heart to heart**

**We're so close yet so far apart.**

**I close my eyes**

**And look away**

**That's just because I'm not okay.**

**But I hold on**

**I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong.**

I sighed. I knew he loved me...so why didn't he just admit it? _Why don't you admit it? _a nasty voice inside my head asked me. I don't know! I answered angrily and then paused. Oh great! I was turning into a grade-A psycho path! I was TALKING TO MYSELF! WORSE, I WAS ARGUING WITH MYSELF!

I sighed. _Oh Kazemaru-kun... _I thought, _Please be mine. Please don't leave me. Look deep down in your heart and I know you'll find me there! Why are you so conservative about your feelings? After all the hardships in my life, I deserve a happy ending...this game can go on forever but I want it to stop here and right now!_

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath**

**And tear down all the walls?**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be**

**pretending?**

That night I went home and immediately went to bed. I was both emotionally and physically tired. Snuggling into bed, I began to dream.

_"Hey Koyouri!" Kazemaru greeted her. she grinned._

_"Hi Kaze-kun!" she exclaimed. Kazemaru came forward and ran a hand through his hair._

_"Listen Koyo..." he began, "I-uh-I-..." She smiled._

_"I already know..." she muttered. He nodded and hugged her tightly._

I woke up with a start. _Damn! _I had been dreaming that for five days in a row...wasn't there an end to it? guess not...That's my inner voice speaking to me saying: DON'T LET HIM GO!

**How long do I fantisize**

**Make believe that it's still alive?**

**Imagine that, I am good enough**

**And we can choose, the ones we love.**

**But I hold on**

**I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong.**

"I love you." I practiced saying these words inside my head again and again. Not that hard...the hard part was to come when i had to say these to HIM! No! i will say it! I would make him look in his heart and find me...His defense had got to go...it would be tough but I will do it.

Because if i didn't, I would be living a lie and I would never be happy...it was time for a confrontation...either she stayed or left...the choice was was no avoiding it now. No more pretending...this was real and now.

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath**

**And tear down all the walls?**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be**

**pretending?**

I sighed. Blast it...We both had our fair share of secrets and we both were very cautious about the moves we made. it was like a tug of war battle and neither ofthem seemed to be wanting to lose. Why did he resist? Resistance was futile because no one had ever escaped Cupid's arrow.

And because of this opposing force, her counter action was getting desperate...it was such a shame. They would have made a cute couple. She had been told this on countless occassions. And if he did love her, that was a big IF, then how was she supposed to figure it out? Was there some sort of code in his behaviour?

**Keeping secrets safe**

**Every move we make.**

**Seems like no ones letting go**

**And it's such a shame**

**'Cause if you feel the same**

**How am I supposed to know?**

**Normal P.O.V:**

She quickly made her way to where Kazemaru lived. She knocked on the door and silently counted till 5. The door opened. here he stood. All 5 f 6'' of him.

"K-k-k-k-kazemaru!" she squeaked. He looked at her funny.

"Yes?" he asked, "Whats up yo-yo?" She swallowed hard.

""Kazemaru...I-I-I like you a lot and..." the rest of the word drowned in her mouth. The speech she had o carefully prepared was erased from her mind. _Coward. _she thought, _Gutless chicken!_

Kazemaru stared at her. Koyouri felt herself turn crimson. Ok...this was stupid and nutty. What had she done. Now he would ay no and that was the end of that.

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath**

**And tear down all the walls?**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be... .**

**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be...**

**Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be**

**pretending?**

"yo-yo." Kazemaru said quietly. She blushed even more.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, bowing low. She whirled around but before she had taken a single step, she felt two arms wrap around her gently but firmly. Kazemaru turned her around and hugged her tightly. She stood there shocked. W-w-what just happened? Was she dreaming.

"I love you too." Kazemaru muttered into her ear. (**A/N: I'm such a sappy writer - Kazemaru: More like crappy. Hibisha: SHUT UP!)**

"Huh?" Koyouri was not able to take it all in. he loved her?

"I didn't know how to tell you because I feared if you didn't return my feelings it would jeopardize our friendship." he muttered, "And I think you're much more stronger and braver than I am for being able to reveal your feelings..." She nodded but said nothing. He loved her. And he always did! She wanted to scream with joy...thanks god. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer. She would enjoy this moment as long as it would last.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: I loved it! I have an eye for these things.<p>

Stryker: What things? Bragging?

My other best friend: Shut up P-square and B-square!

Hibisha and Stryker: yes...

Burn: huh?

Hibisha: Those are our nick names:

P-square = P.P = Perverted Polly. (Stryker)

B-Square = B.B = Bragging Bitch. (Hibisha)

M-Square = M.M = Moderate mom. (My other best friend)

Zo: LOL!


	4. Love You Like A Love Song By SelenaGomez

Hibisha: And now...this entry is by **KobayashiMitsuko23.**

Stryker: Her crush is-

Zo (darkly): Aldeninny!

My other best friend (motioning towards dark emo-corner): Hey Hibisha, does Zo like Fidio?

Hibisha: No- She likes Kruger...wait till that one comes about him! Hehehe! It'll be classic!

Zo: Fiddlesticks!

Hibisha: I do not own Inazuma Eleven...nor the main OC!

My other best friend: Hey Hibisha, why were you so giggly today?

Stryker: Uh-oh! Please don't tell me you're still hung up on that!

Hibisha: Oh that! See Stryker was trying to tell me how smart she was...like this, "Hibisha, I have a brain in the back of my mind you know!" *smirks* How smart...

Stryker: Can it!

Hibisha: I'm better than you...admit it.

Stryker: No, I'm better. Who got better marks than you in the English test?

Hibisha: Who got better marks than you in every other test?

Stryker: ...=_="

Hibisha: Exactly...plus I'm a better person...i actually help friends instead of making life miserable for them.

Stryker: ...SHUT UP!

Hibisha *snickering*: Did I strike a nerve?

My other best friend *sensing a war*: On with the fiction!

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG<strong>

His deep blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. They were sitting on a table with the rest of their friends and the brunette smiled and chattered away with his friends as they all laughed whilst pigging out on the pizza lying on the table. A teen opened one of the widows and the slight breeze made his beautiful chocolate brown locks flutter although he hardly paid attention to it as he laughed along with his friends.

Mitsuko Kobayashi gazed at the table where all of the friends were gathered but her gaze was directed towards the hot Italian brunette in the middle of the table. She stared at his tanned face which was sculpted to perfection and his huge vibrant eyes- her eyes taking every detail in hungrily even though his face was already etched into her mind. She wanted him to smile at her like he smiled at the other girls whom he talked to. But then again, she didn't talk to him at all.

After staring at him for another ten minutes, she sighed and got up to leave. The same thing had been happening for nearly two months now.

Ever since Mitsuko had moved to the new town, she had found it boring and dull until she had seen him on her first day of school. He had rushed past her, eager to join his friends and she had been left behind, staring at his back whilst she registered the shock of seeing him.

She had quickly found out that his name was Fidio Aldena and that he was going to be her class mate. Since that first moment, she had hidden behind lockers, hidden underneath the bleachers and sat at distant tables to be able to stare at him.

She was too shy to go and talk to him so she satisfied herself with just stalking him because she was well aware of the fact that they were both from entirely different worlds.

She knew she should stop obsessing about him her but she just couldn't get rid of his image from her mind

She cast her blazing orange eyes on the floor and walked out of the cafeteria and towards the music room. Usually, she loved sitting outside the building, under the music room's window so she could hear him playing his guitar but today was not every day.

She felt much more depressed than usual today. Her solitude was now taking its toll upon her and she had found that nowadays, she liked to sit alone quietly and play her flute. It made her feel better so she always spent her extra time by herself.

She entered the small room and retrieved her flute from its case on the shelf. Dragging a chair in the room towards the window, she sat down and started playing softly. All of her emotions seemed to be converting into music as she played the flute and she was soon out of breath. She raised her vibrant eyes up to the sky, as if asking it to send some heavenly assistance.

Mitsuko had not believed in super natural things or fate until she had seen the sexy Italian teen which was when she had known that they were meant to be.

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em**

He was so wonderful and a dreamy smile crossed her face as she drifted back into her daydreams about him. She unconsciously tapped her finger on the window sill in time to the beat she was humming.

She envisioned Fidio smiling at her in her head and singing to her. She hummed along as her dream Fidio sang to her. His voice was so beautiful; it made her want to curl up and sit quietly, listening to him. She had dreamed about him for so long that she felt like it was real at times only to be brought crashing back to reality by the real Fidio- who never noticed her, let alone liked her.

He was a miracle, an angel sent from heaven to spread love and peace. He was simply too magnificent to let go and whenever she heard his voice, she sunk into a different world filled with his face and his gorgeous eyes.

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

He was a creature from her dreams and she loved him endlessly. There was nothing which could make her stop loving him. He was just too fantastic a guy and Mitsuko knew he was too good for a girl like her.

But even though she had accepted the fact that she would never be able to have him for herself, she still couldn't help but loving the charismatic brunette. It was like he was a magnet and she was a piece of metal.

Or maybe a bee and he was a flower. All Mitsuko knew was that she loved the boy like she had loved no one else and her fantasies had made him even more attached to him.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

His face kept appearing in front of her eyes whenever she closed them and her heart beat faster whenever she thought of him. The mere mention of his name would send her into fantasies filled with roses, dragons, unicorns and for some strange reason, pizza.

She just couldn't take it any longer. She knew just staring at him wouldn't be enough and she would have to talk to him but what chance did she stand with that Italian Adonis? She seemed to see him everywhere, hear his voice all the time and thought about him constantly.

His name kept appearing in her doodles and was scrawled into all of her books. She even wrote his name on her hand to feel close to him.

She remembered the way his hair shone when the sun shone on it and how the breeze lifted them when he was playing soccer with the rest of his friends. She had to restrain herself from drooling when she remembered a particularly cool hissatsu tactic of his.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

She would have gone on like that for an hour or so if her thoughts hadn't been interrupted by an embarrassed cough from behind her.

"Excuse me, I don't want to interfere or anything but it's my free period and I'm supposed to practice my guitar playing. Would you mind if I played here?" The person's voice was soft, as if he was afraid he would disturb her by talking loudly.

Mitsuko's head spun around and her eyes widened as she came face to face with the boy of her dreams. Scratch that, she did not always like his voice and now was especially one of those times.

She was paralyzed with shock and the fact that he was staring right into her eyes did not help her situation at all. She realized that he was waiting for an answer and she gulped before replying.

"Um...Yeah. It's okay. I don't mind at all!" She managed to croak out, wishing to die inside. This was so not how she wanted their first meeting to be like. She had envisioned him to be the one who was left speechless, not the other way around! She wanted a hole to open up right there and swallow her so she could escape from his questioning gaze.

A sudden smile burst through on Fidio's face and it was as if the sun had suddenly shined through clouds. It lit up his entire face as he dragged a chair closer to where she was, grabbing his guitar from where it hung on the wall.

"Come on! Let's play together!" He grinned at her and strummed his guitar unconsciously as he waited for her answer.

"N-no! I can't play at all! I was just thinking about some stuff!" Mitsuko protested, her eyes widening. She definitely did not need to mess up in front of him right now.

"Now come on! You can't be that bad. I heard you a while ago and I think you're great!" Fidio coaxed her gently, fixing his enigmatic eyes on hers as he spoke softly. Mitsuko couldn't believe it was really happening and she shook her head obstinately.

"You were spying on me?" She asked incredulously. It was beyond anything she had ever imagined. Not even in her wildest dreams had she expected this. She just stared at him in shock and surprise.

She had always imagined him confessing his love for her, in a black tuxedo- holding a bouquet of red roses out to her. She had even gone so far as to imagine him playing his guitar for her and singing a song dedicated to her. He had played through her mind so many times, she was running out of happy endings for the two of them.

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

"No way! I knocked at the door but you weren't answering. I sort of just accidentally heard you and anyways, you're the one who spies on me! I'm not the stalker here!" Fidio broke through, his eyes wide and his face was flushed as he spoke. He would have said more but he suddenly stopped short.

Mitsuko felt as if she had been slapped and she immediately got up and stuffed her flute back into its case. She had not expected him to find out. It was too humiliating for her to bear. She simply slung her bag onto her shoulder and strode out into the corridor- leaving the Italian behind her in the music room and ignoring his startled queries.

She rushed outside and ran out into the grounds. She wanted to die right now. Fidio thought she was stalking him- which was not exactly a lie but it was still extremely humiliating. She knew she couldn't face the boy after this. It would be too awkward.

A single tear raced down her cheek as she realized that she would never be able to talk to him again. She hadn't wanted to leave. He had even called out to her to stay but she had just left. How could she have been so stupid? She should have admitted right then and there but her stupid pride had come in between.

'_I'll just have to move again. Dad__ will understand, right?' _Her mind wandered around as she tried her utmost to keep the memories of his accusing face out of her head.

She wandered around in the huge grounds and sat down underneath a tree to think things over. She suddenly felt calm. It was better off this way because now, she knew what to expect. She wouldn't have an 'if' anymore and oddly, the thought relieved her. Sure, she was hurt but at least now she could move on. She felt as if she was free and her heart felt lighter than it had been for quite some time.

It suddenly dawned on her that she had given up on Fidio Aldena and she had also rid every other tension she had, all the pent-up frustration escaping with that single tear. Her face brightened with a soft smile and she closed her eyes. It was all so peaceful, now that she wasn't chasing the popular Italian.

As his face floated in front of her eyes, her eyes clouded because she knew it was going to take time to get rid of the pain inside but for the first time, she was looking forward to changing for the better. So what if her mother had not wanted her?

So what if her sister had cursed her and left to live with her mother, who loved her second daughter whilst detesting Mitsuko herself?

She was amazed. Even when he hated her, Fidio Aldena helped her. It was he who had just helped her understand life. She knew she had never been the same when her parents had divorced three years ago. She had been pretending to be okay, had refused to let anyone in which was easy because she kept moving all the time and had always gotten her way in life as her father doted on his only daughter.

And now, the blue eyed boy had changed all of that by making her face reality. She smiled gently and silently thanked him for rescuing her from her shell.

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are... And I want you to know baby**

She loved him so much, it hurt her to even think of letting him go but she had no other choice. It was either forget about him or pine away for him for the rest of her life. Mitsuko had read about unrequited love but she had always thought the writers were exaggerating the emotions to add drama.

She had been wrong. It hurt like hell when you loved someone and they didn't love you back. She had learnt her lesson but unfortunately, she had to learn it the hard way.

Although she preferred the first option, she knew she was going to choose the second one. She just couldn't stop thinking about how his hair was slightly wavy at the ends and how his eyes glinted with glee when he was happy. She sighed with resignation because she knew it was over.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

Her eyes dimmed with happiness and pain. The situation was so bitter-sweet, it was all so mixed up and yet, Mitsuko was completely at peace. She accepted her life and smiled up at the sky. She reached into her bag and pulled out her books to start erasing Fidio's name out of them. It was a good thing she had doodled with a pencil because it would have been impossible to get rid of Fidio from her life if it had been so.

She needed to let go of him and now was the best time to start.

She sighed heavily and searched for an eraser to get rid of all the graffiti and doodles in her books. She was grateful it was all over because now, she could concentrate o her studies for real.

'_I don't have to move either. I'm sure we can avoid each oth__er easily. Raimon is a pretty huge school!'_ She thought as she emptied her bag on the soft grass, searching for the eraser. It would be hard but she knew she had no other choice.

It would be too awkward to even look at him, let alone talk to him because she knew he thought she was a freak.

The fact that he thought she was a desperate girl made her feel gloomy but she cleared her head and smiled. She would continue to admire him but from a safe distance and she would make sure she never ever fell in love with anyone again until she found the right guy. The perfect guy who would love her.

'_But Fidio WAS the perfect guy!' _Her traitorous mind interfered and Mitsuko quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought although she couldn't help but admit that it was true. He was the most glorious person she had ever laid her sinful eyes upon and the result had been that she had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

She tried to occupy herself and distract her mind from wandering off into fantasies again and snatched the nearest book, eraser ready in her hand.

She flipped the book open and started erasing his name off the pages until she came to a particular poem she had written on the corner of her notebook. She tried to remove it but her hand wouldn't budge so she read it quietly and wondered about it. She had written it with Fidio in her mind and hadn't given a second thought to it.

In fact, there were hundreds of tiny poems concerning the brunette but this specific one made her heart ache with pain and loss. She had truly loved that boy and she knew she would never forget him.

She read the poem over and over again but each time she read the simple verse, her heart thudded painfully.

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that****'****s what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

It was true when she had written that she would never find anyone like him. He was just spectacular, amazing and beautiful beyond belief. She had been crazy to even think she had a chance in the first place. The guy was like a character out of a story or something.

She picked up the eraser and threw it away as hard as she could. She couldn't bear to lose the fantasy Fidio she had created. She had to keep him alive or else she'd have nothing. As much as her father loved her, he was never at home and her mother didn't want to see her face. She didn't have any friends and the fantasy Fidio was the only thing which had kept her awake and had made her feel alive.

She hid her face and muttered a few choice curses, rubbing her eyes. She suddenly felt tired, as if she was too old and she was about to close her eyes when she heard someone rushing towards her. She raised her head to see Fidio Aldena panting and gazing at her.

"How the hell did you manage to get here? I mean, I was right behind you but then you just suddenly disappeared. I've been looking all over the school for you!" He gasped while trying his hardest to inhale mouthfuls of fresh spring air.

Mitsuko stared at him with astonishment. He had been looking for her?

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

"Why? To make fun of me again?" Her eyes narrowed although her mouth trembled as she said it. There was no other explanation. He had come back to rub it in her face.

"No! I came here to return your jacket. You forgot it in the music room. That's all!" He protested but Mitsuko didn't buy it. She knew he hated her and was only there to make fun of her.

"Oh yeah? Then where is it?" She challenged him angrily, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I- uh- I think I forgot it." The boy admitted sheepishly. "I can't believe I left it there! All that running for nothing!" He cried out and sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. It was all so fake. Mitsuko knew he wouldn't have it.

Anger coursed through her veins and she clenched her fists, not flinching when her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms. A soft trickle of blood dripped down from her hand and stained the grass below. The sight of her blood only made Mitsuko madder and she bent and picked her bag up- furiously stuffing her possessions inside.

Why had she emptied everything so messily? She should have done all the erasing at home. She picked up all of her stationary and then searched for her notebook which she had filled with poems about Fidio when it struck her that Fidio hadn't replied.

'_Good! Maybe he finally left me alone! Good __riddance__-'_Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a soft 'oh' behind her. She spun around to see the source of the noise.

The Italian was standing there, holding her book in his hand and his eyes were hidden by his bangs. Mitsuko suddenly felt all of the fury drain out of her and she paled. He was holding in his hand the very book which was filled with her fantasies about him.

She tried to tell him to put it down but she could only watch as he read her most intimate thoughts about him. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as he stood there silently, staring at the book in his hands. He would seriously hate her now.

She sank down on the floor, wanting to run away but not without her precious book. She finally managed to open her mouth, her voice cracking.

"Give it back to me Fidio!"

The addressed boy walked towards her silently, his head still hanging but he hadn't closed the book yet. The few minutes it took him to reach her seemed like eternity to Mitsuko and she gazed at him when he stopped before her.

He held the book out to her and knelt down in front of her. Mitsuko's heart started beating faster with every inch he moved closer. She still couldn't see his eyes because of his hair and it disconcerted her to see him like this- so silent and mysterious. He had always been cheerful and bright before.

It was why she had liked him so much. He had never let anything get him down and she had loved him for his naive optimism.

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

She stared at the boy who was a mere foot away from her face. She watched in fascination as he raised his hands and passed the book to her quietly, taking her hands and wrapping her injured hand with a band aid before pressing the precious object into them. Mitsuko stared at him in shock.

What was up with this guy?

He quickly stood up and turned around to leave. Mitsuko's heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid it might burst. She stared at the retreating figure of the boy whom she loved. How could he just leave her here like this? Didn't he feel anything when he read those poems? Didn't he care that she loved him?

"Come back." She whispered to herself. "Don't leave me Fidio."

He was leaving her, just like her mother had walked out the front door when she was six. He was abandoning her just like her sister had abandoned her. She would never see him again and she was sure her father was just as relieved to leave her alone as Fidio was.

Her eyes widened with shock and pain as she tried to hold back her tears. She was all alone.

She hid her head and remained sitting where she was.

She raised her head to sigh when she felt something press against her lips softly. She tried to see what it was but her tears blurred her vision so she could only see a lot of dark hair. Whatever it was quickly pulled away and she blinked to make sure she was not seeing things. Fidio Aldena was leaning over her and he held her jacket in his hand.

"You forgot this." He whispered to her, his eyes bright as he gazed at her face.

Staring at the blushing Mitsuko, Fidio remembered something a girl had once told him a long time ago; back when he was a kid.

'_Stay true to yourself, you nut! W__hat's the point of living if you don't live the way YOU want to live?'_ As her voice reverberated in his head, Fidio seemed to see her face float in front of his eyes.

Although his friend had died a long time ago, Mitsuko was still alive and so was he. Mitsuko reminded him of his friend; they both had rebellious and tough shells under which they hid- concealing their soft, sensitive nature.

He intended to make the most of his life with someone whom he loved. He felt her presence in the air behind him as she urged him to lean forward but Fidio needed permission first. He envisioned her face, pouting with frustration and he smiled.

Fidio wrapped his arms around Mitsuko – running his hand through her silky hair as she mouthed the three words Fidio wanted to hear above everything else.

**I love you**

**Like a love song**

* * *

><p>Zo: Ugh!<p>

Hibisha: Awwww! I loved it! T-T

Stryker: They're MEANT to be!

My other best friend: That was so damn sweet! ^^

Zo: == I repeat, UGH! That was disgusting!


End file.
